The Bully and the Bull
by invertedhavoc
Summary: Tavros Nitram wasn't used to being stared at, he wasn't used to people whispering about him, and he sure as hell wasn't used to the one named Dave Strider.


Tavros Nitram wasn't used to being stared at, he wasn't used to people whispering about him, and he sure as hell wasn't used to the one named Dave Strider.

He had moved recently, as he does every year seeing as his father was in the military. He and his brother were used to it by now. You might ask "But wouldn't you get lonely moving all the time, always making new friends constantly leaving the old ones?" Well Rufioh, Tavros' brother, made friends easily and somehow kept in touch with them quite easily as well. Tavros on the other hand, with his slight stutter and nervous tendencies, didn't have it as easy as him. He usually just sat alone, or in his brothers shadow; how can someone be lonely when they've never had anyone to begin with? Now you're probably thinking "Oh no poor baby!" and to that I would have to inform you that Tavros is actually a rather happy kid, he never got in trouble because no one noticed him and he always got done his work quick because he had no friends to bug him thus leaving him time to read and write and do the things he really enjoyed. So he didn't really see a problem with anything.

Tavros himself was lengthy, average built and slightly tan. He had brown hair cut into a Mohawk style, big brown eyes and a gold ringed nose piercing. He could be described as "cute" if anyone cared enough about him to notice. But they didn't so he would never know (or would he!? Jk). He looked younger than he really was like a freshman when he was really a junior. Speaking of which, it was his junior year, Rufioh's senior, and as such his father decided that this time they might just stay long enough for them both to graduate. And that my friends leads us back into my original point. Tavros wasn't used to those previously stated things.

I'll go through them in order, stared at: the place that they moved to was a little more uhm...conservative to put it nicely. The way he and his brother looked, piercings, colored hair, and the way they dressed was seen as strange and ooooh "dangerous", so everyone stared, like everyone. Even the nice lil old lady and the cute tiny children stared. Next the whispers: they were accompanied by the aforementioned looks and partially caused by the fact that his family just so happened to move into the local "haunted" house. Then there was also the fact that the last thing on the list, or rather person should I say had taken an, interest in Tavros; an interest that the Burnett boy didn't know how to deal with.

Dave Strider was the resident "cool kid", Tavros had learned to look out for them because they typically did some pretty stupid things that he found funny. Though he felt like he wasn't going to get much of that because this guy seemed different, he was played back, mellowed out and went about everything with an, as Dave put it "ironic", air to him. The first time they met (also his first day) had been rather strange. Tavros had been eating looking for a place at lunch and found a nice empty place to work on his homework (they moved there a month into the school year) and eat. As soon as he sat down however Dave walked up, with his little group of Vriska Sekret, Terezi Pyrope, John Egbert and Sollux Captor.

"Nitram, you're in our spot", said Vriska who he had ran into earlier in the day (trust me you don't want to hear the story).

Tavros simply looked up at them, blinked and replied "Uhm, but there is a seat right over there that you can all sit," to which she replied "Yea well you can move there the-" she was cut off by Dave who looked at her then sat down beside Tavros motioning the others to sit at the other table. As they did so Dave began to talk.

"Okay Nitram is it?"

"Uh no it's Tavr-"

"You see there is a sort of thing with the tables here Nitram, I wouldn't expect you to know it seeing as you are new and this is your first day but certain people have certain tables and this here is our table" he looked down at the table and...And did he just caress it?

"This is Juna, Juna is special to me and my friends." Okay was this guy serious?

"I'm letting you sit here today but that's just because you haven't done anything to get on my bad side" he looks up at Tavros and away from the table. "But you also have not been here long enough to get on my good side so don't fuck this up man, I'm trusting Juna to you" he then got up and walked back over to his friends leaving Tav slightly confused and mildly concerned. After that he finished his lunch and went about the rest of the day with no eye or ear of Dave or his friends.


End file.
